KorraAsami: Part One
by SheWhoWalksWithThee
Summary: (Rated T for language.) Korra was never one to feed herself to her emotion, but something about Asami consumes her. It's dazzling, warm, frightening, and confusing all at once. Read on as Korra struggles to navigate safely this new, foreign territory. There is a Part Two in the works, as well as an entire fanseries set some twenty years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**{Korrasami: Part One}**

There's a fine line between peace and insanity, one which I was all too familiar with. I've come up to the line many times before, and here I am again. Again, I prepare to cross into madness.

The world has been at peace lately, thank the spirits. But I have not. I have not had a moment's silence in weeks; my mind has been overwhelmed with strange, frenzied thoughts, most of which revolve around a single person.

It's her, that beautiful woman with eyes of peridot, hair of onyx, and dark, painted lips. They call her Asami Sato, but I would call her a goddess.

I have to admit, I despised the woman when we first met. Asami came into the group as a friend-turned-girlfriend-turned-friend of Mako's. Her presence drove me crazy with jealousy. I would lie awake at night, wondering how I could destroy her.

And now...now, I lie awake at night, wondering how I could get close to her.

I don't understand it. Mako was never able to evoke such a flurry of emotions in me. I've never felt so disoriented and...disconnected. It's frightening and exhilarating all at once.

Whenever I'm in her presence, my skin feels like it's on fire, and my heart feels like it'll explode. I get caught in this incomprehensible mix of fear, awe, and longing. And when she turns to me, and her eyes meet mine? I lose my breath, and soon, my mind.

Asami and I haven't had any extended interaction. We've spoken some, but lately, we're down to passing glances and nods. Soon, I fear, she'll cease to notice me; then surely I'll cease to exist.

I feel so twisted up inside. Trying to untangle myself just makes it worse. I've thought about talking to someone, but there isn't a soul who would understand what I'm going through. Certainly, I cannot talk to Mako. Asami is the name of the problem. I know Bolin still has feelings for me, even after I kissed his brother two years ago. Tenzin, he would just launch into a lecture about how an Avatar is supposed to be for the world as a whole and not attached to any one person, yadda yadda.

"Asami," I find myself saying, sitting before her in a quaint teashop. I catch her eyes for just a second before quickly looking away. This is serious; I cannot risk weakening myself.

"What is it, Korra?" asks the raven-haired lady as she takes a sip of tea, then delicately replaces the cup to its saucer.

I stroke my sleeve nervously. My heartbeat is frantic. "I, uh...I really wanted to, uh—I mean—"

She places a hand atop mine, ending its fumbling. Frightened, I look up. Asami smiles gently while concern dances in her eyes. "Korra, why are you so stressed out? Is something wrong?"

I try to mirror her smile, but I'm pretty sure I end up with a contorted frown. "No. Well, kinda, maybe. I..." I suddenly freeze, and briefly consider just forgetting about this and moving on with life. As I gaze into Asami's eyes, a feeling of strength and calm washes over me. "This isn't going to be easy, but it has to be done."

"What is it?" asks Asami with the slightest hint of distress.

I take a deep breath, and slide my hand away from hers. It would just feel awkward in a few minutes. "Have you ever...felt crazy and lost?"

She laughs. "About once a month. Why?"

"No." I find myself chuckling. "I don't mean that." I bite my lip. "Have you ever felt something for someone?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Of course I have, but I'm guessing that you mean to be more specific."

I take in a deep breath, and stare down at my empty hands, imagining hers slipping into them. "Asami...have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt?"

Without glancing up, I can sense Asami is taken by surprise at my question—though the tone of her surprise remains unknown. "Well..." She pauses. "Actually, I can't say that I have. Why?" Suddenly, she gasps. "Mako?"

Oh, how I hate to hear that name come out of her mouth. I recoil in disgust. "Ew, no."

"Then—not Bolin, is it?" she says, eyes wide.

I have to giggle. "No."

Visibly confused, Asami says, "Well, then who?"

I study her for a few moments. Then I shake my head slightly. "No, I can't."

I could see Asami delight in the idea of a juicy secret. She hastily veils it with a serious look. "Korra—" She sets her hand atop mine again, sending butterflies soaring in my belly. "You can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

I cast my gaze to our joined hands. "Yeah, friends. About that..." Okay, enough playing around. I should just get out with it. I tear my hands from hers and turn away, blurting, "Asami, look, I know it's weird but I really really like you and I can't help it and—"

That hand silences me again. This time, it reaches to rest on my shoulder. Asami stares into my face, smiling. "Hey, Korra," her voice lilts over me, "it's okay."

I rip my eyes off of her and look down, shaking my head. "No, it's not. Boys are supposed to like girls, girls are supposed to like boys, but not this. Nothing like this, but I can't help it." I force myself to hold her gaze. I can feel the tears coming as I stare into her sparkling green eyes. I manage a small, weird half-smile. "Asami, I don't understand it. No one has ever made me feel this way." The tears are streaming down my face in rivers now. I tug on one of my hair bands. "Whenever you're around, I feel so lost and weak. Not even Amon did that." I sniffle. "But..." I struggle for a few moments, assembling the words in my mind. "I'm going crazy," I say with a chuckle. "Being near you is kinda scary, but being apart from you is so much worse. Every day that I don't see you, it's like a little part of me dies." I spend the next few minutes trying to think of something more to say, but all I'm doing is crying and sniffling profusely. I bury my head in my hands, trying my best to keep my sniveling to myself. My body shakes with every quivering breath. My heart feels like it's being tied into a knot. All I can think is _holy crap, what is this woman doing to me? _I can't remember the last time I've cried like this—scratch that, actually. I remember freaking out to Tenzin about Amon. That was two years ago. Before that...I can only remember how upset I was when I had to leave my parents and go with the Order of the White Lotus. I'm not really sure when that was. But the point is, I've almost always had my emotions in check. I'm not used to being this crazy and, well, out of control. It's a little scary.

My thoughts are interrupted by an arm hanging over my shoulders. I dare to look up, and Asami is right against me, trying to console me. It just makes it worse, I think. So close...yet still so far.

I gaze into her smiling face, her glittering eyes and her painted lips. I've only dreamed of what that porcelain face would feel like cupped in my hands. I take a hard blink, trying to clear my wistful mind and return to reality.

_Well, maybe just one peck..._

Before I realise it, I've leaned forward and taken Asami into a deep kiss. My mind was screaming _no, _but my heart was screaming _yes._

In the next instant, I am pushed back—whether by Asami or some invisible force, I cannot tell. The heat of embarrassment flooding my face, I stare at her, horrified. She stares back, equally shocked. Neither of us can talk for a few minutes.

Finally, "Asami, I'm _so_ sorry," I plead, holding up my palms defensively and leaning as far back as possible. "I don't know what came over me."

The beautiful woman still gawks silently at me.

"Asami?"

No response.

I slap my hand to my head. _Did I break her?_ "Asami, say something, _please._"

Asami blinks, and smiles. She leans into me, and takes my chin into her hand, pulling me nearer. "I love you, Avatar Korra," she says as she pulls me into a kiss.

I could only be so lucky in my dreams. Asami still stares. I can just see her mind buzzing, calculating what to say to me. "_Come on, _say something, _anything._"The silence is killing me.

"I don't know what to say," Asami finally speaks.

_Say you love me, _my mind begs. _Say you're as crazy about me as I am about you. _

"I'm flattered that you feel this way about me," the raven-haired woman says. She keeps a carefully-measured smile on her face, but just beneath the surface, I can see she's uncertain and is treading very cautiously. This must be new territory for her.

"But..."

Ah, of course. I knew there was a big "but" coming.

Asami takes my hand in hers. I'm fully aware of the situation, but this is sending seriously mixed messages. "I'm not sure I feel the same way."

I saw that bomb coming, but that didn't make its explosion any less painful.

Asami continues, "I think you're a great girl, Korra. I like you a lot, but not like that." Then, a small smile. "I hope we can still be friends."

I shift my gaze from hers to stare at our joined hands. My heart imploding, I hastily look away and take my hand back. "No, Asami, we can't. I just—" I'm lost for words. Shaking my head, I mutter, "I can't." I slide out of the booth and head for the exit. Asami says something which does not reach my ears. A fresh set of tears run down my face as I burst through the door, leap onto Naga, and set off.

"Okay, what did you do now?"

I lift my head from my arms and stare at him. It's a sarcastic remark, but as I look at him, I see nothing but genuine compassion in Bolin's eyes.

I force a half-grin. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Bolin nudges me playfully. "Come on, you only cry when there's a problem," he says. "So, what's the problem?"

I give a chuckling breath and rake my fingers through my hair. "I, uh..." I swallow hard. "I might have told Asami I love her."

Silence; then, an audible gasp. "You _what?_" Another pause. "Wait, why would you say that?"

I hold his gaze for a moment.

His eyes widen. "_Ohh._" Bolin looks off into the sky. "It all makes sense now."

Obviously a reference to all the romance drama with him and his brother. I heave a heavy sigh and drop my face into my hands. "What was I thinking?" I let out an aggravated grunt. "I'm such an _idiot!_" I punch the air furiously, accidentally creating some sparks of fire.

"Hey, hey." Bolin's hand grasps my shoulder. "You spoke from your heart. That doesn't make you an idiot."

"I kissed her, Bolin," I say, watching him carefully, waiting for his reaction.

The earthbender's face falls blank. "Wow," he says simply.

I shake my head. "I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I did that," I finish with an uneasy laugh.

"You did what felt right," Bolin says softly. "That's one of the things I've always admired about you."

I wipe a tear from my cheek and smile slightly. "Thanks, Bolin." I look away, frowning. "So what do I do now? I don't think I can ever face her again."

"Yes, you can." He wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Korra, just do what you've always done. When stuff happens, you don't run away from it; you stay and fight. This is no different. What's done is done, and you can't go back. You can only accept what happened and move forward from there."

"I have to own my actions," I murmur.

"Yeah, that's it," Bolin says cheerily.

"That's gonna be hell."

"What is it about this girl, anyway?" the earthbender asks.

I snicker, a genuine grin on my face. "Have you _seen _Asami?"

Bolin shrugs smoothly. "Of course, I've seen her. She's a beautiful lady. But more than that, what is it about her that's making you...like this?"

I give a dry chuckle. "Good question." It's a question I'm not sure I can fully answer. "Asami's beautiful—beyond beautiful. But she's also smart and kind and brave." A pause, and a smile. "And I've never seen a nonbender kick ass like she does."

"She is pretty darn cool," Bolin remarks, and slides his gaze towards me to add, "but not as cool as you."

I feel a slight blush coming to my cheeks. Dear, sweet Bolin. He knows how to add comfort to any situation. I sometimes wish we were meant to be. It would be so much simpler, and, if Asami weren't around, we'd be the perfect couple.

"Thanks, Bolin," I say, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "I'm not used to being an emotional wreck, but when I am, you're the only one I can turn to."

"Hey," he says, throwing up his hands in a shrug. "I know what it feels like to be spurned."

I have to laugh. "Are you ever gonna stop busting my chops about that?"

He holds up a finger. "Tell you what. I'll let it go when you turn forty, or when we get married—whichever comes first."

I grin, nudging him playfully. "Dream on, pal."

Night had long since befallen the Earth, and still my mind will not allow me sleep. I keep thinking about that raven-haired woman, and what she does to me. I keep replaying the forced kiss with anguish and a strange sense of satisfaction. I feel badly for infringing upon her as I did, but still I'm a little glad to have gotten these feelings out in the open. Of course, I'd have preferred the coming-out to be less of a disaster, but I suppose it could have been worse, somehow.

I fold my hands together atop my belly, twiddling my thumbs as I run a series of thoughts through my head. What should I do next? Do I find Asami and attempt to smooth things over? Will that scare her, or will she be glad for my assertiveness?

Nah. I'm certain I'll make it a billion times worse if I pursue her even more than I already have. It'll definitely scare Asami off—maybe even scare her out of Republic City. She'll hate me, or worse, fear me. She'll never want to see or talk to me again. Or, if avoidance doesn't kill me, she might.

No, I need to give her some space. I mean, that's what I'd want, were our positions reversed. I wouldn't want some freak coming after me in a futile, shoddy attempt to make things right. I would want my space, and want some time to get myself straightened out.

I have to chuckle at the irony of my mind's words.

_Get myself straightened out._

Oh, if only life were that simple.

A very terrible thought suddenly smacks my brain.

What if she told someone? What if people know about what happened? I can see the newspaper headlines now:

"Avatar Korra Assaults Friend."

"Korra Kiss Catastrophe."

"Avatar Korra is Gay."

Oh, spirits.

After the most restless night I've ever had, my back screams in protest as I pull myself upright. My neck feels like it's been imprisoned in a block of earth. My shoulders and hips aren't too happy, either.

What a horrible night. Hopefully today, I can just loosen up, beat up some bad dudes, and forget all about love and other crap.

...or not.

I hear soft whispers wafting from the other side of the Air Temple. I travel down the hall from my room. The corridor gives way to an expansive parlour, where, the best that my blurry eyes can tell, there is a small group of people.

Rubbing my eyes, which surely are bloodshot through lack of sleep, I make my way to the table and kneel down. I instinctively grab for the pot of tea, produce a lotus-painted cup, and pour my helping. As I bring the cup to my lips, Bolin stares at me expectantly.

I set down the cup and stare back at him. "Bolin? What are you doing here?"

Then, more figures catch my eye.

_Oh, no._

I catch the intense, scowl-like expression before I can process the rest of him.

Mako.

And Tenzin.

Pema.

The kids—Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and baby Rohan.

Even the damn winged lemur, Poki—

All staring at me with interest, confusion, concern, and barely-concealed judgment.

I resist the urge to slam the table in fury. "Asami told you!"

"No; I did," speaks Bolin.

My fury drops off as I find his soft gaze. "Why?" I ask, a desperate, pleading tone to my voice.

"Because I thought you needed the support of your friends," says Bolin.

"No, I didn't," I respond curtly. "I wanted to keep it to myself, not let the whole damn world know."

Hurt flickers across Bolin's face, and immediately I regret showing him anger. "Korra, I'm sorry. I just thought it would help you to talk this out with your friends instead of bottling it up."

My mind tingles with aggravation. "I _did_ talk it out with a friend. That was obviously a mistake."

"Okay, okay," speaks up Mako, holding out his palms. "Let's temper it down and stop passing the blame."

"I'm not passing blame, Mako," I snarl, curling my hands into fists. "I just hate that I can't confess something to a _dear _friend without him blabbing to the whole freakin' world!"

Bolin shrinks back, eyes wide and glittering with the threat of tears. Mako takes notice, and shoots to his feet. "Hey, stop picking on my brother! He did what he thought was right. Bolin just wanted to gather a support group for you. It's not his fault that you're sick!"

And...it was like a sword was thrust into my chest. I stare at him in horror. The other faces in the room seem to possess a trace of a similar shock.

"Bro—" whispers Bolin, sounding as appalled as I am.

Under any other circumstances, surely I would have sunken the island by now. But this time...mere words have rendered me immobile.

"All right, that's enough," Tenzin's deep voice rumbles through. He sets a tattooed hand on Mako's shoulder and urges him back to his knees. The firebender slumps over the table with barely contained rage. I've never seen him like this.

"This meeting is to _support_ Korra, not to dismantle her," says the Avatar's son. "Petty words will do no good." He gives Mako a pointed look.

Many silent moments pass through. No one is brave enough to speak.

Finally, "I just can't understand it," says Pema with an annoying gentleness that sounds patronising.

I shrug, not caring to meet her eyes. "What's there to understand?"

"Why you would like girls," responds the Acolyte. I glance up to see her shrug. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing makes any sense anymore," I growl, turning away and propping my head on my hand.

"Why are you like this?" asks a tiny voice. It's a cold question, but I see no trace of coldness in Meelo's eyes.

I shrug, and quickly turn away. "Idunno," I mumble. "I just am."

A few seconds of pause. I never realised what joy silence could be.

It couldn't have lasted long enough.

"Was there a bad boy in your past?" asks Pema with that obnoxious sweetness.

"Who was it?" asks Tenzin.

"What did he do to you?" says Ikki, sounding like she plans to beat up whomever I name.

"Wait. Was it me?" says Mako. "Did I make you like this?"

I bring a fisted hand down on the table with the ferocity of a dragon. Tea flies out of the cups to splatter all over the table. Gasps tell me that some tea even attacked its owners.

"Will you give it a rest already?!" I bellow. "Yes—I'm in love with Asami! Give me a bullhorn, and I'll tell all of Republic City for you! You don't have to like it. You don't have to understand it. I don't, either. But don't you _dare _sit there and treat me like a diseased creature!" I launch to my feet and head to the front door, giving the wall a satisfying punch on the way. "Yes, I'm gay!" I roar, grasping the doorknob. "_I'm freaking gay!_ No one made me like this. No one waved a magic wand and cursed me. I just _am. _It just happens. _Deal with it!"_

With an accidental airbending burst, I slam the door with such force, I could swear I felt the island rock.

The massive canine whimpers as I storm past her. Naga stops me in my tracks and nuzzles my back. Feeling terribly guilty, I scratch her muzzle a bit as her tongue sweeps across my face. My grin is only temporary, as I murmur to her, "Sorry, Naga. You stay here. I...I really need to be alone for a while." I place a kiss atop her nose and walk off. Naga gives a questioning groan and starts to patter after me, but thinks better of it.

I reach the edge of the island surprisingly unscathed. No one has recognised me. Or they just were afraid to approach me.

I stand at the tip of Air Temple Island. Hovering over the ocean, I whip my arms around me, drawing up a cushion of water. I leap down onto the cushion, and propel myself forward, eyes set on the only person who wouldn't judge me: Avatar Aang.

I give the water jet a final pump of energy before launching myself into the air and landing at the mouth of the memorial hall.

My throat is still sore from my tirade, and my shoulders slump wearily. Any other day, I'd have wanted to explore the memorial a bit while I collected my thoughts. Not today, not now. I just want to go to sleep, and wake up to find that today was only a nightmare. I collapse on one-half of a yin-yang tile, and instantly my mind goes black.

I'm not sure what I dreamt in my slumber. I can only recall snippets of scenes which played out in my mind. The kiss, of course. Talking to Bolin. Mako. Asami. And I think I may have seen a past life, Avatar Kyoshi, somewhere in my mind.

I don't think I dreamt any more than those snippets. The best I can remember, my mind was mostly filled with white noise, which was fine with me. It was uneventful, but it was the best sleep I've gotten in some time.

A tingling feeling rolling across my body wakes me up. The feeling is irritating, but also somewhat warming and comforting. I give a little stretch of my neck, and open my eyes. A beautiful turquoise aura blankets my surroundings. I lift my head to see a tattooed man standing before me. I grunt in annoyance. "Go away, Tenzin. I'm not going back to your little therapy session."

"Korra," the man speaks. Immediately my blood runs cold. That voice...it's Avatar Aang's! But I haven't seen him since Vaatu severed the Avatar thread. I thought I'd lost touch with my past lives. "I have learned many beautiful truths during my lifetime. Korra, one of those truths is that you must always be true to yourself," Aang says with a warm smile. "One of the most important concepts is to accept that you are an Avatar. But you must also accept that you are human. Though you are gifted with power, you are still subject to the same human frailties. You experience sorrow, hatred, joy, and love." His smile grows wider, and I can see Katara's face flickering through his mind. "Love is all we have when everything else is stripped away. It is the foundation of life." He puts a hand on my shoulder. A weird tingling sensation touches my shoulder. "Don't be afraid of it, Korra."

"Korra!" another voice rings into the night. I turn to find my caller, but my eyes see no one. As I turn back, Aang's image is fading into smoke.

"Avatar Korra!" cries a third voice.

Aang's figure has completely left me; so has the blue aura. I'm sad to have him gone, but I cast another glance around, trying to find the sources of these voices. As I scan the surface of the water, a cacophony of grunts comes from behind. I spin on my heels to see Bolin and Jinora tumbling to the ground. Jinora's glider flies off to the side.

"What are you doing here?" I say rather cheerily. I suddenly remember my anger, and my voice drops a pitch or two. "How did you find me?"

Jinora floats to her feet and airbends her glider towards her. She comes up to me and puts a hand on my arm. "You're not the only one who seeks solace on Aang's Island," she says, giving me a sympathetic smile.

And in this moment, I feel my rage melting away, revealing a very insecure little girl. I crumble to my knees and heave a mighty sigh. "Why does everyone care that I'm gay? So what if I don't want to conform to their stupid standards. Why can't I just be whoever I want to be?"

"Because you're a celebrity," says Jinora, "and private people love to tell the public ones how to live."

"And just because society sucks," adds Bolin with a shrug. Then he gives me a puzzled look. "Since when have _you _cared what others think of you?"

"I don't," I affirm, "but I don't appreciate being viewed as a freak of nature."

Jinora chuckles. "As the Avatar, you kind of are a freak of nature."

"Not helping." I resist the urge to glare at the kid.

"Maybe this will help, then," Jinora begins. "I've been reading up on some of your past lives—"

"_Former_ past lives," I correct her bitterly.

She eyes me for a second. "—_former_ past lives. And, from what I've read, it sounds like some of your past incarnations were gay."

This piques my interest. "Really? Who?" I ask.

"Well, there was a Water Tribe Avatar named Vorin." Jinora counts the first one off her finger. "Tenmok and Yanesha were from the Air Temples. And I could be wrong, but Kyoshi may have been gay."

"_Really?_" I ask in disbelief. I have to admit, now that I consider it, I can see it.

"Korra, it really doesn't matter what others think of you," Bolin chimes in.

I sigh. "I know, and I've never cared about it. But now...I don't know. Somehow, it's just really getting to me."

"I get it," replies the earthbender. "It's not easy to swim in one direction while everyone else is swimming in another. It takes some getting used to, I know. But once you're set on your own path, you'll feel so much better about yourself."

I smile feebly. "You're right. I know you're right. It'll be hard at first, but I have to try."

Bolin winks at me and gives me a playful nudge. "Don't ever let anyone tell you how to swim."

I have to chuckle. "I'll try not to."

"And if anyone tries to get in your way"—he pounds his fist into his palm—"I'll knock their block off!"

Grinning widely, I push his hands down. "Easy there, Mr. Muscles."

"Come on," says Jinora with a nudge of my shoulder, "let's get back to the temple."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bolin whispers to her.

Of course, I hear everything he says. "I'll be fine," I insist. "Maybe we should try to clear the air in a more civilised manner." With a sheepish grin, I add, "I'll try not to destroy anything this time."

"Hopefully, everyone's still asleep," says Jinora. She twirls her staff around her, whipping open the glider. She props it in front of her, and motions for Bolin to secure himself on the wings. "Ready?" the airbender calls to Bolin and me. He gives a nod; I come up beside them and pull up a stream of water. As I ready my water jet, Jinora takes off with Bolin.

I hesitate, and turn back to the towering statue of my last life. Smiling up at him, I murmur, "Thanks, Aang," before launching myself into the water.

It was the most rested I've ever felt. I awoke refreshed and ready to conquer the world. I'm still not quite ready to conquer my current problem—I'm trying to measure and see how everything else plays out before I play my next card. It's the most cautious I've been about anything. And it is painful.

But not as painful as the consequences, I have to remind myself. If I don't play my cards right, I could make myself a social pariah.

I've managed to slide through the day relatively unscathed. I had breakfast with Tenzin's family. There was palpable tension, and I could tell everyone was treading very carefully so as to avoid a repeat of yesterday. Jinora adopted the role of peace-keeper, and did well to keep the energy going in the right direction. They did their very best to hide their discomfort, and I have to give them credit for that.

After breakfast, I'd immediately retired to my room. I felt a little bad for my rude departure, but I knew that had I lingered, they would feel invited to bring up the discussion, and I did not think either party was ready to touch it again.

I'm back in the comforts of my room again, curled up with a book of Jinora's. It's a journal which details the stories of some of my most distant lives. It's history that would have otherwise been lost.

_Avatar Yue was one of the first Water Tribe avatars. Legend says that she was a child of the spirits Tui and La. They passed their powers down to her, and she, in turn, used them to greatly benefit Water Tribe life, propel society forward, and reestablish an alliance between the North and the South._

_Avatar Hyung was the prince of the Earth Kingdom. Many people protested his "double nobility" _(an Avatar _and _a prince? How unfair!) _and many wanted his crown taken away. He was a disgrace to the world because of his noble heritage. Even more disgraceful were the rumours which followed him until his death. Several sources declare that Avatar Hyung was a homosexual. His father, King Pong, vehemently denied these allegations, insisting that his son would never lower himself to such deviant behaviour. The public kept calling for Hyung to be stripped of his titles. They did not want such a damaged man representing them, and Hyung felt the same way. He took his own life on the eve of his twentieth birthday._

I'm sure my heart stopped. "Oh, Avatar Hyung," I whisper to myself. "I'm so sorry." I know that there is no one to receive these words, but still I had to apologise to my past life on behalf of the world.

Suddenly a soft knocking sounds from my door. "Korra," comes Pema's nauseatingly sweet voice, "you have a visitor."

"Who?" I call back.

Before I could react, the door spits out a tall woman with jet-black hair. My heart instantly freezes.

"Hi, Korra," Asami says quietly.

As she turns to press the door closed, I happen to spy four sets of eyes peering in curiously. Pema is quick to shoo them away, and gives an apologetic grin as she pulls the door closed.

I let out a grunt of aggravation and collapse onto my pillow. "What do you want?"

Asami delicately patters to my bedside. "I want to talk."

"Why don't you just kill me?" I grumble, turning my back to her. "It'd be a lot easier."

Much to my surprise, that got a giggle out of her. An earnest giggle, not an awkward one. I love hearing her laugh...but right now, I also kind of hate it.

"Seriously, just kill me."

"Oh, come on, Korra," says Asami cheerily. "Stop being so melodramatic."

I spin around to face her. "_Melodramatic,_ are you kidding me?!"

She shrugs. "What's the problem?"

I gawk at her, absolutely dumbfounded. "Were you and I having the same conversation the other day?"

I see the slightest smirk on Asami's lips. "You mean the one where you kissed me?"

"Yes, that's the one," I respond drily. I heave a massive sigh and turn away from her. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

"No, Korra." A hand appears on my arm. "I think it's best if we talk about this."

"Haven't I humiliated myself enough for one lifetime?"

"So, you want to run away from this one?" asks Asami.

"I'm not running away from it. I'm—" I pause. She's right, as much as I hate to admit it. I knew it was something I had to tackle sooner or later. Looks like we're not giving "later" a chance. My shoulders slump in defeat. "Fine. Let's talk." I draw myself up straight and meet her gaze squarely.

Asami seems a little surprised for a second. I guess she expected more of a battle. "Okay, well..." She thinks for a moment. "How long have you...?"

I don't let her finish the question. I shrug slightly. "About a year, maybe more."

Her eyes widen. "Really? Hmm." Then Asami asks, "Why?"

I give her a look. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

"Why do you feel like this?" A second later, she posits a slightly different question. "Why do you like me?"

My face is on fire as I ponder this. I'm hoping that she would retract the question, but of course I can't be that lucky. I take a deep breath, which catches in my throat for a moment. "I don't know," I begin, strangely feeling short of breath. "I just do," I say with a shrug.

Asami smirks. "Come on, you can do better than that. Flatter me. I really want to know."

I roll my eyes. "You're really killing me here."

She gives an adorable giggle.

"Asami, you..." I sigh shakily. "You're beautiful. Stunning. And so much more than that." I feel tears coming to my eyes, and a grin forces its way onto my face. "You're extremely smart. You're sweet. You're talented." I stop, searching my mind for more adjectives, but I cannot find anything to appropriately describe the phenomenon that is Asami. I laugh, louder than I intended, and gaze at Asami, whose face distorts through my tears. "What more can I say? You're the most amazing person I've ever known." Suddenly, I let my smile drop. "Asami, you drive me crazy. I like you so much, I can get sick just thinking about it. I know we're friends but...I need something more. I need a relationship. I need to be with you, or else, I can't be around you." A wave of exhaustion suddenly crashes into me, as if I'd just run around the world and back. Utterly spent and devoid of anything more to say, I collapse back onto my pillow and drape my arm over my eyes.

Thick silence fill the room for many moments. I lay motionless, weak, waiting for my spirit to return and restock my energy. Asami, I'm sure, was sitting perfectly still, digesting all that had been said and calculating her gentlest response. The silence is either heavenly or hellish; I'm too fatigued to tell.

Finally—

"No one's ever said that about me before."

I nudge my arm up an inch and sneak a peek at her. "Said what?"

Asami shrugs. "Everything." I do believe I see her cheeks redden. "I never knew I meant that much to anyone, let alone you."

I raise an eyebrow. "What does _that_ mean?"

She waves her hand defensively. "No, no, I just mean—well, you know, everything with Mako—"

"Oh." I scoff. "Mako's an ass."

"Yeah, he could be." She slides her gaze towards me. "Water under the bridge, right?"

I smile. "Of course."

"Listen." Asami straightens and looks down at me. "I've been giving it some thought." She quickly diverts her gaze. "I think you're a fantastic girl—"

"In what way?" I ask with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asks, with a look of bewilderment.

My smirk grows. "Come on, Sato. I had to flatter you. Now it's your turn to flatter me."

"Oh." Asami's emerald eyes are wide. "Well, uh..."

I give an exaggerated pout as she stammers on.

"You're pretty. You're witty. Dedicated." She pauses, obviously trying to come up with something I'd love. She succeeds. "And you're so tough and strong."

Proudly, I sit up, puff out my chest and flex my biceps. "Guilty as charged."

She leans forward, places her delicate hand on my arm and squeezes lightly. "Oh, you're so muscle-y."

I crane my neck to watch my muscles flex. In that moment, I notice Asami's face is centimeters apart from mine. Her hand still rests on my arm; her eyes are locked with mine. I have no idea how much time passes. All I know is the space between us is killing me.

Suddenly, time unfreezes. Asami blinks. Bright crimson washes over her face, and she jumps back, quickly pulling her hand from my arm and leaving in its place a cold emptiness. I don't pull back; I've nothing to be embarrassed about. Instead, my mouth stretches into a smile, heat floods my face, and I fix my eyes on her, awaiting her response. I wonder how creepy I look.

Asami turns back, mouth open and ready to spurt out an apology. But when she catches sight of my expression, she too smiles. "Korra, I like you too."

Ah, those words I've been waiting forever to hear finally tumble out of her mouth.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship, not yet." She puts her hand on my arm again. "But I'd love it if we could hang out and get to know each other a little more."

My skin tingles under her touch. "Yeah," I murmur, slightly dazed. "I'd like that."

Asami smiles sweetly, and rises to her feet. Before she turns to leave, she leans in and plants the softest kiss on my cheek. Again, my face is on fire, and a fog settles on my brain. I watch absentmindedly as Asami disappears through the door.

I don't think I washed my face. I couldn't risk losing Asami's kiss. I stood at the mirror for the longest time, touching the lipstick still on my cheek. I couldn't believe what happened. I still can't. What should have been a disaster...actually went perfectly.

She was there when I closed my eyes. Amidst the dark of sleep, I can still see her. Her face glows like the moon, her eyes glisten like the stars. When I look at her, I'm forced to tears. Previously, those tears were the result of heartache for a person I could never have. Now, the tears are of disbelief that this amazing woman is mine. As I watch her face in my mind, I visualise her soft hands cupping together and cradling my heart. I see myself leaning forward to meet my lips to hers. Her lipstick rubs off on me; I struggle to wipe it off.

Then I see her in the most beautiful ballgown. I saunter up to her, present my open hand, and ask her to dance. I don't actually know how to dance, but I like to imagine I do. I like to pretend that I have a graceful movement and that I wouldn't look like a hopping elephant-bear on cactus juice.

I offer her my hand. Asami laces her gloved fingers with mine. I wrap my other arm around her small waist, and pull her into me. I lock my gaze with hers, and we move as one. I lead her, she leads me; we sashay in one direction, in the other, take a nauseating spin on our heels. We pause; I tighten my grip on her, and dip her back. One arm firmly strung around my shoulders, Asami stretches and makes a graceful sweep with her other arm. I pull her back upright, and we remain in that position, heads bowed together, fingers intertwined, bodies snuggled closely, our warm breath filling the space between us.

_It's just you and me, baby,_ I imagine myself saying (like I would dare to disturb the beautiful silence). _You and me against the world._ I rest my head on her shoulder, sucking in her perfume and wishing this moment could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Korrasami: Part Two}**

My heartbeat quickens with every beat of my foot upon the ground. As the minutes roll on, I can't help but feel like I've been running in circles. Exhaustion threatens to take me down, yet I know I cannot stop. The enemy is still too near.

The tops of the trees are just barely lit by the crescent moon. Soon, they give way to pure black sky. My heart thumps madly as I spot a cliff not too far ahead. Then...then what?

I throw a glance over my shoulder. The enemy is still in hot pursuit. Its eyes glow a brighter red as it waves its arms about. Vines which were tangled around the moonlit trees lurch toward me. In an instant, I throw out my palms, and bolts of fire swallow the vines. The trees let out gnarled shrieks as their vines are brought to ashes. I don't stop running.

A garbled roar erupts from behind. Suddenly, clammy vines wrap tightly around my arms and wrench me to the ground. I try to pull free of them, yet they do not break. I wriggle my hands, the simplest waterbending move, yet they remain unbendable. I swallow hard, and look up as the creature lumbers towards me.

Its eyes glow a sickening red, almost reminiscent of Vaatu. As I stare into those eyes, a truly terrible feeling sits in the pit of my stomach.

"Korra!" cries a familiar voice. My heart skips a beat as the outline of the woman lingers in the shadows.

"Asami!" I call back, joyful tears already dotting my eyes as I momentarily forget the situation.

The raven-haired woman bursts forward. Her face lights up with relief as she catches sight of me. My condition prompts her to halt and stare upwards, her peridot eyes meeting the creature's glowing rubies.

It lets out a squeal—of delight, perhaps—as it sizes up Asami.

"Don't hurt her!" I bellow. Whether my tone was warning or begging, I am not sure.

It answers me with an earsplitting screech. It extends a shadowy arm, and seizes Asami. She activates her electric glove and sets her hand upon the creature. Electricity ripples through, but it remains unharmed.

"Let her go!" I bellow with much more surety. I struggle against the vines, and manage to extend my arms a bit. I place my palms on the ground and send intense vibrations through the earth. The ground quivers with mighty reverberations. The trees groan; the cliff ahead cracks, and tumbles into the chasm.

The creature sways with the earth, but remains steady on its feet. Panic shoots through me like ice through my veins. Asami tries to remain strong, but still a scream escapes her mouth. I look on in horror, frozen, uncertain and frightened. I narrow my eyes, and take a deep breath. Summoning all of my inner power, I pound my fists together and throw my senses inward. Wind whips furiously around me as I unleash the Avatar State.

I let myself rise on the winds as I command the elements to my side. The creature's eyes flash brightly, as if to match mine. _"Release her,"_ I cry with a voice of ten thousand voices, _"and leave this place."_

It opens its mouth, as if trying to muster a genuine response, but all that comes out is a hiss. I pull up a jet of water, reinforced with a stream of fire, and take aim. Just as I'm about to release the elements, the creature extends its arm. Suddenly I feel a massive strike upon my head. My body falls limp as I drop to the ground, my elements crashing around me. Waves of pain pulse through me, although none of it worse than the ripping pain in my head. Despite the misery, I manage to pull open my eyelids enough to glimpse Asami writhing and shrieking in the monster's grasp. The reddish glow has spread from its eyes to its entire body. The haunted vines dance around it, as do my elements. I pull my hand out towards Asami, as if able to reach her. I open my mouth to scream, but all I can give is my final breath as the world falls to black, the shrieks of my beloved filling my head.

My own screams ring out before I've even opened my eyes. Naga leaps up, stunned, and bounds to my side. She presses her wet nose to my shoulder comfortingly. Sweat pours down my face as my breath comes only in ragged gasps. My heart thumps almost painfully. I can still hear Asami screaming in the background. After several more gulps of air, I can begin to calm down. I turn to Naga, whose head rests in my lap. "Sorry, Naga," I murmur, rubbing her face haltingly. "I just..." I swallow hard. "I had a bad dream," I finish, though it sounds like a great understatement.

I bite my lip. Even to describe it as a nightmare doesn't seem sufficient. A nightmare was when I dreamt that Amon took away my bending. Fearing for my own fate and safety is hard enough. Fearing for the safety of the person most cherished in your heart? It's unbearable.

I hurriedly grab my robe and Naga's saddle. After fastening it (shakily) I pull myself onto her back. With a word of encouragement and a command, she noses her way through the door and we set off.

The world around us is fast asleep, as well they should be. The Wei Tsen clock in the city gardens chimes softly. Republic City hardly lives past midnight; even the criminals prefer to work earlier. The humans have all retired to their abodes, giving the night creatures free reign of the city. They grumble and chirrup and hiss through the streets, though none dare to cross paths with my ferocious polar-bear-dog. A chilling wind suddenly runs through, sending a shiver through me as I tug on my robe.

At last, I spot the elegant lines of the Sato mansion in the near distance. I urge Naga on. She splashes through a puddle, disturbs a pack of crow-rats, and finally comes to a halt before the grand Sato doors. I slide off her back and thank her with a kiss on her muzzle. I walk up the pathway and rap gently on the door.

"Coming," a muffled voice calls from the other side. I hear the unlocking of a few mechanisms as the door creaks open. It takes a few moments, but surprise flickers through her peridot eyes. "Korra?"

Overwhelmed with relief, I lunge forward and wrap my arms tightly around Asami. Tears come to my eyes as I drink in the faint trace of perfume.

"What are you doing here?" asks Asami, baffled, as she returns my hug.

Reluctantly, I pull out of the embrace and capture her gaze. "I had a bad dream. Can I spend the rest of the night with you?"

Surprise and some confusion remain in her eyes, but she smiles. "Well, sure. I can make up one of the guestrooms for you."

I try to suppress my disappointment. "Great, thanks."

Asami chuckles as she leads me through the foyer and living room, which look like a spirit tornado tore through. "I know it's not what you had in mind, but things have been a little...upside-down lately. I'm trying to refurbish the place, but it's hard to find quality help around here." She gestures toward a bookcase haphazardly set against a wall. "They listened to my father. They _respected_ him, but me, they walk all over. I think I need to make a bullhorn that shoots out lightning or something."

"Uh, you _do_ know your girlfriend's the Avatar, right?" I say.

"Don't be silly," replies Asami. "You're supposed to be out saving the world, not moving around some old furniture."

"Can I at least knock their heads around or something?" I ask hopefully.

She snickers. "Sure, be my guest."

We make our way up the staircase and cross the upper corridor. Asami dips into a closet for some fresh sheets, and then leads me to a pretty barren bedroom. She spreads the sheets over the bed, tucks in the corners, and fluffs the pillows. She gives me a peck on the cheek, and exits.

I don't spend the night well. I keep thinking about Asami, replaying that nightmare and hearing her screams. It all felt so real. When the spirit monster hit me, caught me. The slimy vines wrapping around my arms and binding me. The terrible pain in my head that knocked me out of the Avatar State. The terrible pain in my heart watching Asami in that creature's grasp, defenseless, utterly at the mercy of the spirit monster. The pain in my core as I could do nothing to help her.

By some miracle, the Sun had risen not too long ago. I'm not sure how much, if any, sleep I had gotten. I was probably too afraid to close my eyes, afraid I'd return to that dream and lose Asami again.

I pull myself upright and knock off the sheets. Beside me and in front of the window stands a mannequin draped in a rich garnet robe. Asami must have brought it in earlier. Huh. I guess I did get some sleep.

Quickly pulling on the robe, I heave a shaky sigh and make my way out of the room. Downstairs in the dining room, a bright-eyed Asami sets two places at the table, disappearing into the adjacent kitchen and returning with plates of some aromatic, mysterious food. She pauses in the middle of rearranging the silverware, catches sight of me, and patters up to my side. "Good morning, sweetie," she chirps and gives me a peck on the cheek. Asami takes my hand and leads me to the dining table. "I made breakfast," she states proudly.

"Impressive," I reply. "I didn't know you could cook."

Sorrow flickers through her expression. "When Mom died, I kind of picked up the slack. Cooked, cleaned."

"Didn't you have servants for all that?"

"Yeah." She traces her finger over the Sato monogram on a folded napkin. "But I wanted to do it. It kind of kept her memory alive."

I squeeze her hand consolingly. "I'm sorry."

"Well," says Asami, cheer returning to her voice. "Let's eat."

I lift my head towards the dishes. "It smells delicious."

"It should," she says. "It took me a couple of hours to make."

I stare at her with a look of shock and incredulity. "You did all this for me?"

Asami smiles sweetly. "Of course I did," she replies, as if there were no alternative.

"Now." Asami settles into her chair, places her napkin in her lap, and picks up her utensils. "Tell me about this dream."

My fork drops to my dish with a loud clang, and my heartbeat starts to quicken. I lower my gaze and murmur, "I don't want to talk about it." I take back my fork and poke at the fried egg mixture.

"Korra, what happened?" asks Asami with a tone of heavy concern. She abandons her silverware and reaches out to put her hand atop mine. "You can tell me anything. That's why I'm here."

I shake my head. "It was just a crazy dream. No big deal."

Suddenly, a chuckle. "You showed up at my house at three in the morning. You looked like you'd been beaten up (as if anyone could beat you up that badly) and you acted like you haven't seen me in three years. Trust me, it's not _no big deal._"

"Fine." I practically spit the word out. "I had a dream about you."

Asami seems to lurch back. "Me?" Her voice softens. "What did you dream?"

I shut my eyes, but I cannot shut out the memory. "There was a spirit monster. I tried to fight it, but...it knocked me out, and it caught you."

"Creepy," is all Asami says.

"I was thinking..." For some reason, I trail off.

"What?" Asami prods.

I take her hand in mine and squeeze gently. "I was thinking... What if I moved in?"

Her eyes widen. "Move in? You mean live together?"

I can't help but blush slightly. "Well...yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, why not?" I counter, hoping to get by without further explanation. When Asami's face remains blank, I have to continue. "Asami, what would happen if I couldn't protect you?"

She narrows her eyes and raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asks. Her expression changes. "Wait, you mean like in the dream?" she says with a slight grin.

"What if it wasn't just a dream?" I say seriously. "What if there really was a monster and..." The words catch in my throat. "What if you were in trouble and I wasn't there for you?"

Asami chuckles softly. "I'm not some damsel in distress; I can take care of myself. I thought we went through this already." She takes a bite of fried egg.

"Asami," I plead with her, "you know what I mean. The spirit monster was too big for you or me alone. But if we were closer together, we could have had a chance." I sniffle, and take a hard swallow. "Maybe it was just a dream, but the feeling was _real._ You were in trouble and I wasn't able to protect you. If anything ever happened to you—" I bite my lip, trying to hold back tears. I try to continue, but I cannot.

Asami listens intently, compassion and concern glittering in her eyes. She reaches out to brush a tear from my cheek, and smiles. "Do you really think we're ready to live together?"

I look up at her. "We've been together for almost two years." I give her a smug look. "Yeah, I think we're ready. Besides, it's not like we're getting married."

"Whoa."Asami pulls back an inch. "Someone's moving quickly."

"_Two years,_ Asami!" I say with a grin. "It's already a pretty heavy commitment. My parents dated for two months before they got married."

"But that was in the backwaters of Nuktukland," Asami laughs, "and like thirty years ago. Times have changed." Her grin fades rapidly as a somewhat forlorn look crosses her face. "It's not legal for us anyway."

"Maybe someday." I take her hands and capture her gaze. "When you're ready, they'll be ready."

"Hey, you made it!" cries a voice from across the gymnasium. Bolin runs up to me and whomps my arm playfully. He strings his chiseled arm around my shoulders and calls out for his brother, whose head pops up from behind a stack of towels. As Bolin leads me to the other side of the room, Mako's expression changes when he catches sight of me.

"Hey, Mako," I greet with a wave. I manage a feeble smile, despite the bitter memories of our last encounter.

"Hello, Korra," he replies, his voice dripping with indifference. His warm greeting over, Mako returns to packing his gym bag and forgets that I exist.

"Sorry," Bolin murmurs to me. "So, what's new with you?" he says, changing gears. "We haven't seen you in like forever."

"I've been a little busy," I reply.

A sharp snicker erupts from Mako.

"How's Asami?" asks Bolin, trying to gloss over Mako's derisive attitude.

"She's been great," I respond. I pause for a few moments, unsure of what would be safe to say in front of Mako. Deciding not to care, I continue, "We're moving in together."

"_What?!_" comes a growl.

Bolin grins awkwardly and puts his arm around me. "Gee, that's great! I knew you kids could—"

"You _can't_ be serious," says Mako, coming up to me.

"And why not?" I challenge him. "Why can't two people who love each other be together?"

"None of this is real," Mako says. "I know you're just doing this to get even with me."

"Two years, bro," Bolin whispers.

"Sure, Mako," I start mockingly. "I kissed Asami to get back at you. We started dating to get back at you. We're getting engaged just to spite you. The world revolves around Mako now, does it?"

Astonishment crosses the brothers' faces. Bolin asks, "Engaged?"

I look at him, momentarily confused. I didn't realise I'd said that. "Well, yeah," I say, softly and shyly. "I was thinking about it."

"No way," grumbles Mako. "You're not getting engaged."

"Just watch me!" I subconsciously take a challenging step towards him.

"It's not legal."

Not _yet_," I correct him. I pound my fist into my hand and smirk. "But I'm sure I can change the president's mind."

"Opal and I can help you plan the ceremony," Bolin says before receiving a scowl from his brother.

"Hey, hey, I'm not sure I'm serious about that," I insist. "Maybe after we move in together."

Mako shakes his head and scoffs. "You're disgusting."

I freeze, refusing to believe what I'd heard. I try to swallow against the knot of hurt and betrayal in my throat. My arm whips out and I seize his collar, yanking him down to meet my gaze. _"You want to say that to my face?"_ I snarl as winds start to swirl around us.

Bolin whimpers my name as absolute terror overtakes Mako's face. I can feel the power pulsing through my veins as the winds pick up speed. At once, I let go of his collar and bring my arm back to my side, willing myself to calm down. Only when the winds die down and I feel the power leaving me do I open my eyes. Mako watches me with shock and traces of fear or confusion in his face. I study him for many moments, until tears start to burn my eyes.

"I can't believe you, Mako," I murmur shakily. I try to muster a ferocious glare, but I'm sure I fail. I swiftly turn my back on him and say to Bolin, "Feel like a round of pro-bending?"

Bolin smiles sympathetically and takes my arm. "Sure, Korra. Let's go."

"What the hell is his problem?" I grumble, bringing my hand up to wipe my tears before anyone could detect them.

"It's not his fault," Bolin starts.

"Well, it's certainly not _mine._"

"No, it's—" Bolin stops us in our tracks. He peers down either end of the corridor before saying in a lowered voice, "It's just been really hard for him."

I snort. "It's not exactly a picnic for me, you know."

He throws up his hands. "Hey, I know. But, look, you're both his ex-girlfriends, and now you're together, and...it's just really, really weird for him."

I roll my eyes and let loose with a scoff. "Weird, huh?"

"Well, yeah. Like, how would it feel for you if Mako and I were—" Bolin cuts off his sentence and grimaces. "Er, forget I said that."

"I'll try to."

"But you know what I mean," Bolin continues. "It's awkward and probably painful to see the girl he loved...going with the other girl he loved." He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. "Give him a chance, please?"


End file.
